


God Knows I tried

by kutnahorabones



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, fonzo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 题目是打雷姐的一首歌，写的正好在听。Fonzo那张四个人合影的剧照出来蛮久了，一直想写，最近终于有了点时间。设定依照Fonzo.法是大佬出狱后脑子出现问题。柯以前是卧底探员，当然现在是探长了。





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
柯林斯先生第一次来湖边别墅的那天，是初秋的一个下午。他事先打过几个电话来，是法瑞尔的秘书接的。柯林斯以有陈年案件需要向法瑞尔了解背景为由，要求见一次面，为了法瑞尔的方便他可以亲自前来而不进行传唤。秘书无法拒绝。他们在电话里商定了见面的时间。

法瑞尔先生按照约定的时间提前做了准备。秋天是新英格兰地区最好的季节。而那天更是一个完美的秋日。风还没有非常凉，阳光强调了颜色但褪掉了一些温度。天气如此美好，他把见面安排在了户外。  
别墅的门廊前有一片草坪，面朝湖泊、背对森林。当然反过来说也可以，这取决于坐下来时的朝向。草坪上常年有一张长长的下午茶桌，茶桌在法瑞尔刚出狱时还热闹了一阵。随着各怀鬼胎的人们接受了法瑞尔的身体和大脑都在监狱里收到了巨大的戕害，桌面也就再也没有同时摆上过茶盘和点心架。女佣干脆撤了桌布。  
这一天的安排对单独一位客人来说未免太过隆重。法瑞尔叫厨娘多准备了一点咖啡和点心。但秘书说这位柯林斯先生是眼下最年轻的高级探长还是苏格兰裔，出于这种听起来毫不诚恳的缘故，桌上还摆了茶，因为有茶，所以又有了奶壶和糖罐。从司康到青瓜三文治，茶点架足足放了三层。  
法瑞尔用手杖敲击草皮，“明明我是老板，你们却从未让我独自享用过如此丰盛的下午茶。”  
“这位柯林斯先生是眼下最年轻的高级探长。”秘书拉扯着桌布。  
“我的牢已经坐完了。我如今还要讨好什么人？除了厨娘。”  
“讨好？当然不。这是设防。”秘书解释。  
“爬得这么快，还不是靠出卖……”司机忍不住抬头。  
秘书打断他，“你不是非要时时表现出你懂很多。”  
司机颇为不平，但也不再说什么。  
“靠出卖我们，”法瑞尔倒轻轻笑了起来，“我是忘记了很多事，但我不是傻瓜。”

柯林斯先生来的时间不早不晚。法瑞尔并不喜欢别人早到，他讨厌被人看到自己还没有准备好的样子。任何会面都是表演，必须在入戏之后才能登场。

无论从哪个角度，柯林斯都算得上高大，祖上也许有北欧的血统也说不定，不过他的脸没那么窄，带一点孩子相。  
他走过来，伸出手，但秘书和司机都没有去握它。他们干巴巴地互相问了好。秘书沉默站在一旁等自己老板落座。司机警觉得好像那人手里端着枪——枪口朝向老板。  
先开口的是法瑞尔。诸如来路是否顺畅，此行有何贵干，作为守法公民一定尽力配合。当然，人人都知道，这个“尽力”的域面已经非常窄了。  
“那么我就叨饶了。我们在着手调查一桩案子，嫌疑人过去跟你有一些生意上往来。有一些细节我想来问问。”柯林斯语气甚是客气，至少比法瑞尔从牢里出来以后遇到的那些他的同僚要好得多。也许这就是他成功的秘诀之一？倘若有人要写文章吹捧他，一定会在成功秘诀里加上这些骗小孩子的鬼话。

柯林斯问了一些法瑞尔过去在波士顿和芝加哥的熟人的问题。都是太过陈旧的事，也许秘书和司机在自己职业社交圈闲暇里听到的内容都比法瑞尔能说的要多。  
法瑞尔诚恳的样子并没有说服柯林斯，探长要求单独谈一谈。  
司机几乎是跳着站到了他老板和柯林斯之间，“不行，法瑞尔先生不能跟你单独谈话。”  
秘书没有动，放下咖啡杯碟，“我老板跟任何公职人员谈话时都必须有律师在场。”  
柯林斯只是看着他。  
“他们说的是真的。”  
柯林斯只是看着他。  
“你不会得到更多了。”  
柯林斯只是看着他。  
“好吧，”法瑞尔叹了口气，“如果你一定要的话。”

秘书引领他们进了书房，不情不愿地带上了门。“我把外面的咖啡和茶拿进来。”他又开门，脑袋探进来。  
“多谢，不必，我们不会谈很久。”柯林斯站得笔直。  
书房有一半窗帘拉上，阳光从外面进来，很多金色地灰尘在漫无目的地跳舞。  
他站在法瑞尔面前，出了神，直到这个被看得莫名其妙的老头子做了个“请坐”的手势，他才仿佛如梦初醒一般坐下来。  
“这里还是以前那样。”他说谎了。镶嵌珠宝的座钟、墙面的一块大镜子、深绿色的弯角丝绒沙发，都还是老样子。但他的照片都没有了。曾经在壁炉上的，跟法瑞尔的妈妈、姐姐的照片紧挨着放着的只银质相框，消失了。代替他的是法瑞尔侄子的学位照，金色边框和年轻人前途无量的笑容甚是匹配，无懈可击。  
还有，他在壁炉上方的镜子里看到了自己，他头发的颜色比上次来这儿时淡了。  
法瑞尔 的目光瞥向壁炉， “大家都这么说。只是没有买新东西而已。”  
“你向来不喜欢太新的东西，你喜欢身边的东西都有一点年头。”  
他们的目光在镜子里交会，这平白令视觉距离陡然翻至数倍，但因为镜子的淡淡茶色，同样也增加了一些不应当出现的信息。  
法瑞尔收回目光，“我想你来这里不是为了怀旧，在这里有什么话可以直接问。”  
“不，我就是。为什么不呢？”柯林斯的语气很虚浮，像做梦一样。  
法瑞尔背对着墨绿色窗帘，表情埋葬在阴影里，声音呈现出反向的明朗，“做高级探长责任一定非常重大。这不是一份轻松的工作，我想。”  
这是一种恭维，但柯林斯听起来却好像受到了很大的打击，他扬起下巴，“你有必一定要这样跟我说话吗？”  
“如果您没有什么特别的问题我让他们带你……”法瑞尔伸出手。  
“我有问题，我有，”柯林斯熟悉那个方向，——再往前半寸落下，那里就是佣人铃了，急急地打断他，咬紧嘴唇，沉默了一会儿，又抬头，“你……过得好吗？”

法瑞尔沉默了一会儿，“谢神恩典，还过得去。”  
“你过去并不相信上帝。”  
“那我过去可能相信圣母？”  
柯林斯的眼睛里闪过一丝光彩，可能是因为窗帘被风吹动了光的方向发生了变化，“你还是跟过去一样。虽然他们都说……”  
谈起这个话题，法瑞尔倒是挺欢快的，“他们都说我脑子坏了，是吗？”  
“你怎么看待他们这么谈论？”  
“老实说，我并不在乎。那是他们的事。”  
“你还是这样。”柯林斯终于笑了起来，嘴角上翘，弧度不高，蓝色眼睛被眼泪填满，“真好，真好啊。”  
他站了起来，“今天就这样吧。见到你很高兴。”他伸出手。  
法瑞尔并没有像手下那样拒绝他。“见到你很高兴，非常抱歉对你没有什么帮助。”  
“不，很有帮助，对我。”柯林斯点点头。  
“那我可以出去继续晒太阳了吗？你知道这对老年人的身体很有好处。”  
柯林斯歪着头看他，“你过去从不承认你会成为一个老年人，你总说你会在年轻时死去。”  
“是吗？做个老年人感觉不错。脑子不好的老头子做任何事都会得到原谅。”

秘书在扶手椅上看报纸，司机有点犯困，毕竟这个时间通常他都在打牌，除非像今天这样秘书告诉他柯林斯要来，否则他绝对不会放弃下午牌局的乐趣。  
不过他今天多少有点新的乐子，他从牌友那儿赢了一个带三脚架的照相机，百无聊赖中拿出来，架在草坪上到处找东西拍。  
“不会玩就转手卖掉吧？”秘书头也不抬。  
司机头顶蒙着布，声音听起来嗡嗡的，“我觉得我可以试试，说不定我的照片将来能卖一张五十美元，挂在大都会展出。”  
“继续做梦。”  
“我给你五美元，给我拍一张照片。”法瑞尔的声音响起。  
司机蒙着布的头猛地钻出来，受的惊吓不轻，“不不，不要钱。”  
“生意要开张才能好好做。”法瑞尔在桌上放下一张钞票，用咖啡碟压住，“拍得不好我会要回我的钱。”  
法瑞尔在草坪上站好。秘书笑呵呵地站过来，“带我一起。我很久没拍照片了。拍得好我出其中两块钱。”  
司机对着焦，“我也来。”  
柯林斯站在一旁，“我可以帮你们按快门。”  
“不用，这个相机可以等几秒钟自动拍。”司机向他们跑过去。  
法瑞尔向柯林斯招招手。  
柯林斯犹豫了一下站到法瑞尔旁边。双手插在西裤的口袋里，身体悄悄向自己的左边转向。法瑞尔本来是正对镜头的，但司机认为他似乎微微转向了右边，于是挤走左边秘书，伸手揽住自己老板和同事的肩膀。  
天空飞过一只北美红隼，相机发出了响声。  
“如果拍得不好，我给你们退钱。”  
这是一个近乎完美的新英格兰地区的秋天的下午。  
——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

照片并没有糟糕到要退款，柯林斯倒是赔进去一些钱。司机不会洗照片，送去店里又太远。柯林斯带了器材、显影纸和药水来，帮司机在车库里搭了暗房。司机支付这些费用而他说算了，于是司机不再固执，只是默默看着他一个人忙碌。当初他也好奇，法瑞尔领回来这个男孩儿什么都会。后来他们都知道了，上过警察学院的人多少都学过一点儿。如今居然要跟着条子手把手学一门手艺，连他自己都甚是惊奇。  
柯林斯带着抬手把刚洗出来的照片用木头夹子一张张晾在挂绳上，转身洗干净手，“下午就好了。”

唯一能看的是他们四个人的合影，除了司机自己抬头去看游隼，其他部分算是完美，剩下的几张完全失焦。柯林斯自己洗了一张带走，其他每个人也都拿了一张。法瑞尔翻出来一个银质相框，把照片放了进去，因为构图的原因，柯林斯整个人被边框遮住了一半，这样也好，没人会喜欢一个条子在自己的合影里。  
这并非一张受人瞩目的照片。它并非出自名家之手，也无甚重要之人。何况法瑞尔书房壁炉上的相框已经够多了。但意大利人就是如此，他们重视家人，重视“自己人”，所有的人都要有一席之地，于是，这个相框到底还是挤到了侄子照片的后面。

柯林斯之后便经常来。他明白，于情于理他都没有再来这里的必要性。他不再提过去的事，跟任何人都是如此。秘书对柯林斯的到来很少发表评论，司机自从有了柯林斯给他搭的暗房，就总有了在需要的时候可以钻进去的空间。  
法瑞尔对他还算友好，倘若不算上那份距离感的话。柯林斯若在此，大部分时候都是陪他去钓鱼，飞钓需要合作和力气，柯林斯的身高也可以正好跟法瑞尔搭配。  
钓鱼是一项非常好的运动，比如当任何人不想说话时，他紧紧盯住水面就可以了，甚至无需找理由沉默。当他们回到别墅时，沉默就难以再维系下去了，但这时候，法瑞尔经常会说自己累了要休息，那么柯林斯就只能去厨房。  
他从十七八岁就开始在这个厨房里帮厨娘削洋葱、给番茄去皮。那时候他还是刚到这个帮会里的半大男孩儿，没有人防备他，也没有人愿意多看他一眼，除了厨娘。厨娘喜欢他，因为他很少去无休无止地玩牌或者跟着年长的人去漫无目的地喝酒，他情愿在这里干点儿活儿，听厨娘讲各种各样的家事。他很少主动问话，多数时候都是在听。  
当然，几年之后，人们认定，他的沉默是想套一些只有佣人在厨房里才会交流的楼上的秘辛。但老天知道，他一开始也不过就是喜欢这个呆在下午会充沛了金色的夕阳的厨房里。  
这么多年过去以后，他又回到了这里，重新拿起了小刀，坐在小凳子上，只不过，再也没有人愿意跟他以埋怨的语气炫耀自家孩子。  
他把鱼处理好，放进水槽，知道自己该走了。没人会对他说刻薄话，但他知道自己最好别有重新坐上那张餐桌的想法。  
毕竟在那儿，他差点儿被一枪爆了头。  
法瑞尔阻止了这场针对卧底的惯例私刑。他被暴打了一顿，头上套上面粉袋扔进了地下室。  
但奇怪的是，每当他回忆起那张餐桌，他不会想起这些生死攸关的事，相反，他更容易回忆起餐盘轮转到他手里，厨娘悄悄告诉他今天整只鸡烤得最好的部位，人们喝得太多，红酒晃荡在白色亚麻桌布上，血腥得像爱情。

 

（三）  
有时候会发生一些意外。  
法瑞尔钓鱼时从船上翻了下来碰到了湖底的石头。管船的年轻人吓得直哆嗦，他不屑一顾地叫人别为难那孩子，即便自己痛得五官扭曲，仍在用力挥手赶所有人走。柯林斯去冰箱拿了一包冰用手帕包好给他敷上。“听话。别闹。”  
柯林斯是无意识地说出来的。但所有人都安静了一秒，然后默契地恢复了嘈杂。他不该说这句话，尽管曾经对他说过很多次。那时候法瑞尔总是脾气很坏，当别人无法控制场面的时候，就会去找他。然后他会好声好气劝他，大部分时候他的出现就能解决所有问题，但偶尔也有失控的时候，通常这意味着他喝了太多酒。这时候他拿一杯冰水来，说，“听话。别闹。”  
那一秒钟的安静让他相信，所有人都还记得。  
“非常抱歉，柯林斯先生。给你添了麻烦。”法瑞尔立刻收敛了脾气。  
这不对。过去他也许会迁怒于他，更多时候会被他安抚地平静下来，顺着他给他找的台阶下来，但永远不会说，“非常抱歉，柯林斯先生。”  
柯林斯轻声应道，“没关系，完全没有。”

医生来做过检查，并没有什么大事，但有一些挫伤，仍需静养。医生抬头看到柯林斯，愣了一下，法瑞尔立刻又抱怨起来，“条子永远不会放过我。”  
“监视居住？”医生小声问。  
“你不知道杀人凶手总是回到现场看他们的成就吗？”  
他站起来，他感到周围人似乎都在用余光打量他，但他没有理会，只是默默走出去，站在门廊下。  
暮色四合，他们会围着桌子吃晚餐，而他也该走了。到时间了，他不属于这个地方。

（四）  
圣诞节前，柯林斯听司机说，法瑞尔要去纽约办一件事。  
“最近我也要去办事，”他对着光看照片的上色程度，“我可以开车带他。”  
“带着你抓过的人到处炫耀吗？”司机虽然这么说，但并没有嘲讽的语气。他们有时候习惯于这种关系，总要有人提醒他的身份，同时就止步于此。

司机还是把自己的生意让给了柯林斯。他不能拒绝圣诞节前在家哪怕多呆一天的诱惑。法瑞尔则表示无所谓，“如果那家伙把我半路上干掉，你们就把这房子卖掉，雇活儿最好的杀手替我寻仇，你们知道怎么找。”

酒店不是相熟的那几间之一。厚厚的地毯吸走了所有的脚步，柯林斯走在上面，第一次觉得自己好像要迷路。  
“你订的这个酒店不错。”开门的时候他赞叹了一声。  
“我不亏待替我办事的人。哪怕……”  
“哪怕我从业经验不佳。”他接上话，心想，学会官腔到底偶尔有用。

他们照例各吃各的。柯林斯换了衣服去餐厅，法瑞尔则坚持用了客房服务。这跟过去完全相反。曾经，法瑞尔喜欢在餐厅一边吃饭一边观察各色人等，跟侍者聊天，一顿正餐完了总能听到些新消息。而柯林斯则更喜欢躲在房间里。其实这并没有必要。但他是生活在暗处的人，他告诉自己，灯火辉煌的地方不适合他。

法瑞尔快要睡了，门被敲响，他打开门，柯林斯提着快要空了的威士忌瓶站在门外。  
“好酒。”他面色酡红，扬起酒瓶。  
“这超过你的收入了。”法瑞尔语气冷漠又平静。  
“记你的帐。”他斜倚着门框，侧身往里。  
法瑞尔作势要关门，他一把扶住门边，“就算你全部忘记了，难道连漂亮男孩儿都不再有兴趣了吗？”  
法瑞尔摇摇头，伸手抚摸他的颜色变淡的短发，“你已经不能算是漂亮男孩儿了。”但那只手却放不下来，沿着他的头发划过鬓角，蹭过发烫的脸颊，从下颌骨一直到衬衫打开的领口，顺着锁骨，止步不前。  
柯林斯凑上去吻他。手里的酒瓶落在厚实的地毯上，悄无声息染深了一大块。他的确已经不算男孩儿了，但他吻得倒完全是小男孩的生涩。像他们第一次接吻时那样。他们的第一个吻是他主动的。尽管在那之前法瑞尔做了漫长的铺垫来打开他、摧毁他、感动他，但当那个吻发生的时候，是他主动的。这么多年过去了，还是那样，吻得毫无章法，只是一味落下，法瑞尔不得不校正着嘴唇的角度，好让舌头顺畅纠缠。他们不得不停下来呼吸。  
操。法瑞尔喘着气，轻声骂了一句。  
跟第一次一样。他记得。他们在别墅里。他给他挡子弹受了伤。死不了也好不快，于是就被安排在那里慢慢养伤，——事实上到现在都不算真正痊愈，阴雨天还会隐痛。他喝了厨娘偷偷给他带上来的波本，被突然回家的法瑞尔发现，法瑞尔大骂他不知道死活，他委屈地快哭了。  
他该说什么呢？他是个卧底但很明显他的黑道老板比白道上司关心他要多得多。他给他挡子弹是为了工作，也是本能，仇家冲进酒馆拔枪地一瞬间他脑子根本没有去他妈的工作或者任务，他只想着他不能让法瑞尔死，其他的根本没经过脑子。法瑞尔给了他请了最好的医生和护士，不是什么疑难的伤势，弹片都取出来了，伤口处理得干净漂亮，护士专业又性感，手下都称赞法瑞尔知恩必报，他还能说什么呢，他照理没什么好委屈的。可是他就是觉得委屈。这种委屈是无法言明的，他知道那一瞬间的本能意味着什么，他也知道在去医院的路上法瑞尔紧紧握住他的手意味着什么，他是个小处男但不是个感情白痴。  
法瑞尔喋喋不休地骂他，要他说出来是谁帮他藏的酒。他太委屈了，大喊我只不过帮你当了子弹而已我又不是你的囚徒。  
法瑞尔愣住了。他也怕了。这是他第一次这么大声跟法瑞尔说话，或者说，这么大声跟任何人说话。这不是他，从警察学校到帮会，他永远都是温和的，可亲的，哪怕动怒和报复也是悄然无声只是去做而不发出声音的。这种不动声色帮他不断赢得人心和地位，他早就熟练掌握了这门技术。  
法瑞尔点点头，说，你已经好了，你想去哪儿都可以去，我派人送你去，你要什么样的生活，我都可以给你安排，你救了我的命。这是你应得的。  
他煞地冷静下来。他告诉自己，他不能走，他还有工作要做。他现在如果调走，一切前功尽弃。还有，他无法正视的那些，堵在他的胸口，——他不想离开这个人。他听到自己的声音平静而恳切，非常抱歉，老板，我没想对你这么说话，你为我做的已经够多了，是我的错，我需要你的原谅。  
法瑞尔走过去，坐到床沿上，没有说话，只是招招手叫他也坐下。法瑞尔抱着头，沉默了一会儿，说，你不要用道歉，这没什么，但是我倒一直在想，你这样老跟着我也不行，太危险了，你以前不是说你在中部农场呆过吗？我也一直想投资农场，养牛不错，听说最近流行新的牛种，肉质比过去进步很多，如果养得好我也可以开餐厅，做连锁扒房，最近人们手头又宽松了，连锁扒房应该是个好生意。当然去中部养牛也是太无聊了，你就管管不用老呆在那儿，或者我们看看附近有没有合适的地方。他就这么絮絮叨叨地说着，跟平时处理工作一点儿也不一样的样子，事无巨细，东拉西扯。  
柯林斯一开始想着不行，我不能离开这儿，离开法瑞尔集团权力中心那工作就没办法做下去了，但后来他听着就入了神，一直到法瑞尔说等以后老了就把城里的生意都卖了，去中部的农场养老，不知道那时候柯林斯愿意在城里接受他的生意还是一起去中部。年轻人总是喜欢热闹，要不然你也不会从那儿跑出来，法瑞尔说着，语气有点自嘲，我比你大十几岁，养老的时候你精力还充沛着呢，怎么会愿意跟我去养老。柯林斯冲口就说，我当然愿意去。说出来才觉得有点冒失，于是又立刻补充，农场的活儿我熟悉得很，我也愿意干这个，老板你说的没错，眼下这是门好生意。  
法瑞尔笑笑，站起身，说，还有好多年呢，有人告诉我未来这些年全世界都不会太平，没必要想那么远。我也只是随便说说而已。你好好休息吧，今天也累了。想喝酒跟我说，我给你拿好的来。这种波本太冲了。  
法瑞尔快要走出房门，又转过头来，“刚才我说的那些，你要不要考虑一下，我知道我挺自私的，你比我小太多了，你还可以娶妻生子，如果你愿意娶妻生子当然非常好，我可以给你一套公寓，郊区的房子也行，如果你要那种生一堆孩子养一大家子的那种生活当然还是郊区的房子更好，有草坪车库，还有花园，小孩儿们可以到处疯跑……”  
他不知道该说什么。他从来没有主动想过未来，对他来说，未来过于遥远。但在他有限的想象力里，未来是住在一间窄小公寓里，吃简单的餐食，喝刷锅水一样的咖啡，没有家庭，没有室友，一个人，连猫都不会留在家里。  
他笑着摇摇头，“不会。”  
法瑞尔对这句没头没脑的“不会”很莫名，“什么不会？”  
“就是不会啊。”他脑子里法瑞尔那些絮絮叨叨的美国梦幻想和他自己对自己的清晰定位不断交织，混合出荒诞的色彩。这让他忍不住笑了起来。  
“你笑什么？”  
他不回答，忍不住伸手去摸对面鬓角微微有点卷曲的头发。只有这个是真的，他想。  
如果这时候法瑞尔还不去吻他，那就太说不过去了。  
只是吻过去的角度很糟糕，怎么也调整不好。说起来都是专业练过每一块肌肉的人，但这会儿他们都操控不好自己的身体。  
他们好不容易契合到了一起，吻得呼吸困难才分开，他听到法瑞尔轻声骂了一句，操。  
就跟现在一样。

如今当然又完全不同了。他不再是那个什么都堵在胸口没办法言说的男孩儿，法瑞尔也不再是那个高调招摇的老板。那次是法瑞尔穿着西装而他穿着睡袍。好像什么都变了。但又什么都没变，总有人要用有点发颤的手指，紧张也好，醉酒也好，去解开纽扣，除掉睡袍。他们也都不会再说什么有意义的字句，除非他哭了。是的他还是哭了，不是高潮的时候。他不想去深究是为什么，法瑞尔依旧停下来问他是不是太疼了要不要就这样结束，他以沉默和身体语言表示继续。  
他太熟悉这一切了。是因为他们在那有限的几年里做过太多次，更多还是因为他在后来的无数个深夜里，把那些细节在脑子里重演了无数遍。他找过别人，试过几次，后来就再也不找了。任何人，实体的人，都不如那些回忆。  
法瑞尔把他托起来放在床上仿佛在放一片昂贵的丝绸，接着就舔他脖子上的痣，而他成了彻底放弃自我保护的动物，把头向后仰起。  
还是一样的掠食关系。

柯林斯在头痛中醒来，他昨天喝得太多了。自从回到调查局，他再也没有喝得那么多过。他支撑着自己爬起来，循着声音走去洗手间，从镜子里看到正在刮脸的法瑞尔。他从背后默默拿过剃须刀，站到法瑞尔面前，腿劈得很开，仔细地给他刮脸。他的手一点儿也没抖，倒不像个宿醉的样子。  
刮好的时候早餐也送来了。法瑞尔叫了两套早餐，侍者十分专业，把餐点和餐具布置好便离开，未发一言。

他们面对面坐下，跟过去一样。柯林斯习惯性地坐在可以看到门的位置，这样如果突然有人持枪进来，他可以尽快作出反应。  
“有时候我觉得。我好像有个死去的哥哥或者弟弟。”法瑞尔满嘴都是烟肉蛋卷，听起来含含糊糊的。  
“你没有，”柯林斯抬头，盯住他。他没想到他会在早上第一句说这个。  
“是的，我知道我没有，”法瑞尔也看着他，语气恳切，“但很多时候，人们跟我说各种各样的事。可我最多也只是模模糊糊地记得。这种感觉就像，也许，其实我有个去世的兄弟，这些都是我从他那儿继承来的。人们给我很多善意，我很感谢，但……”  
“我明白了。”柯林斯放下刀叉，咖啡一饮而尽，冲掉喉咙里莫名生出的骨梗，“我不会再打搅你。”  
“非常抱歉。”他站起来。  
这是送客的姿态。  
柯林斯一边抓起餐巾匆忙擦了两下，一边也站起身，“再见。”  
法瑞尔目送他离去，而他带上门的时候甚至没有忘记微微欠身。


	3. Chapter 3

别墅岁月是他一生中最难忘的日子，流荡着淡金色的光芒，伴随爵士乐的余响。  
但那些日子，随着全部的人生不断狂奔，而持续后退，越来越遥远，尽管他的滚滚洪流执着地努力回头，一切终于成了一个遥远微茫的背景。  
他唯一能做的就是拒绝挥手道别。

（结局）  
柯林斯在内部通报里到读了法瑞尔去世的消息。下属把那份简讯放在了当天文件的最上面。如今以他的地位已经不再有任何必要去揣度这个行为背后的动机了。

这么多年过去了，他再也没有联系过法瑞尔身边的人。他期待而又害怕“那边”的人来联系他。  
他总希望也许有一天他能再次获得邀请，前往那座别墅。后来那甚至成了他不为人知的自我放松方式。  
任何时候，只要闭上眼睛，他便能立刻让自己进入冥想。他总是想象自己又坐在门廊下，跟熟悉的人们聊天，又或者什么都不做，只是看着他和法瑞尔领养的孩子——也许是孩子们，在草地上奔跑打闹。如果有精力，他会跑过去跟他们一起玩球。孩子们成长起来总是很快的，父亲们总是错过，而他至少不想错过太多。  
如果只有他一个人在家，那么他有可能去厨房帮厨娘削洋葱，给番茄去皮。如果天气好，他当然愿意跟法瑞尔一起去钓鱼，他们开着小船到湖中央，在湖面上飘荡。如果天气不好，他们就在书房里呆着，挑一张唱片搁上唱针，聊天读书，下一盘棋。随着年龄的增长，——他在漫长重复的想象中严谨地考虑到了这一点，细节总在不断修订，比如增加了他给法瑞尔念书而那家伙听得睡着了，他得去找一床毯子来给他盖上的部分，又比如把他们到湖中央钓鱼改成坐在湖边。  
但他自己所不愿意承认的那个层面的自我，明白如下事实昭然若揭，如果真的有机会再次前往，所有的这些都不会发生，应当是直接跳到葬礼。像下棋跳过所有的步骤，干脆利落最后一着，像读小说直接翻到最后一页，直接宣布结局。  
他不是没有想过，哪怕再打一个电话过去，他们不会不让他听他的声音。  
但那是不对的。他不能损害一个人所珍视的平静生活。  
邀请终于来了。他预估有误。并非关于葬礼。

冬天的纽约交通状况很糟糕，连着几天的大雪之后满街的车如同杂货店打翻的果酱。柯林斯干脆弃车步行，总算没有误掉跟律师约定的时间。  
那间律师行他很熟悉，从他第一次陪法瑞尔去那儿起，到最后一次送他过去，他从未找错过。  
是跟律师的会面。但在他心里，有个固执的声音告诉他，这是跟法瑞尔最后一次有时间约定的约会。

做这种生意的律师不会把办公室搞得很豪华，总是故意把一堆文件和对打字机劈里啪啦的人硬塞进几个低矮的房间里，而那个掌握着最多秘密的人，就坐在玻璃房间里，看着外面来来往往的人，随时可以拉上百叶窗隔离自己。  
比如这个时候。柯林斯坐在律师对面。很多年前他曾坐在这里，极力阻止自己的名字被放上这份遗嘱的大多数条款，然而只换得更多条款和深吻。  
当然，后来他一度也曾坚信自己早就从这些纸张上被抹得干干净净了，——法瑞尔的遗产绝对不会再跟他有一分一毫的关系，没想到律师依然通知他来处理遗产事务。  
律师念了跟他有关的那部分。比最早的版本要简单得多，但也已经远远超过了他的想象。  
这个最后一击真是漂亮。  
法瑞尔给了他那座湖边别墅。  
他想，也许是很久以前的那份遗嘱里忘记修改掉的部分。法瑞尔被抓之前注意力全部是在转移可以移动的财产，后来修改遗嘱时也许又是把这件事给忘了。  
律师继续不动声色地解释，“此处所说的别墅，包括建筑本体、附属建筑物、周围的水域和林地，以及它们所覆盖的所有地面和地下部分。法瑞尔先生考虑到你的身份不方便直接接受这项不动产，委托我在接下来一年内进行一些操作，它会以一种跟他完全无关，看上去而已，转移到你的名下。你希望以不动产形式得到它还是折现？这两种做法都可以，现金我可以分多次存进你指定的不同户头。”  
柯林斯的声音很轻但不容置疑，“不动产。”  
“现金形式会快很多。”  
“我希望是，不动产。等多久都可以。”他一字一句地说出简单句，但脑子飞快地转着，这不对，法瑞尔当初留遗产给他时，他的身份，对他接受遗产根本没有任何阻碍。  
“好，有任何新的消息都会通知你。我这边需要一些时间但应该没有特别的问题。你还有什么问题么？”  
“有，我想知道……我想知道这是他什么时候安排的事？”  
“你送他来纽约的那次。当时他不让我告诉任何人。”  
柯林斯像被人重重打了一拳，他晃了晃，但没倒下来。他那天法瑞尔说那份感情像他从别人那里继承来的。他让他相信他不再记得他，不再需要他，他对他的生活是个负担。他赶走了他。然后他送了他一座房子。不，那不是一座房子，那是一座城池。  
“是。当时他并没有告诉我这件事。”柯林斯强作镇静，他开始明白究竟是怎么回事。  
“尽管口头上他要求我保密，但我想现在告诉你也未尝不可。我想过，如果你想要现金，我不会跟你谈更多。但你要求那一处房产，这就不同了。”  
“我明白我的要求会增加你的工作，非常抱歉。”  
“不不，”律师摆摆手，“不是这个意思，这是我的工作，我有薪水。我是说，你放着钱不要，这是不同的。法瑞尔先生当时认为这是对你的一种保护。他说，那孩子知道的越少越好，”律师学着法瑞尔的语气，“那孩子如今走上能见光的路。”  
法瑞尔是这么跟律师说的。那条路能见光，其实并不比跟着他的时候少一点点危险，更糟的是，比起跟着他的时候，柯林斯只剩下对手和敌人，再也没有任何同路人了。任何过去的事，如果漏出一点点线索，都有可能被人翻出来，挖出他们之间最隐秘的故事，给柯林斯致命一击。  
律师说得依然隐晦。但柯林斯明白他的意思。在那些孤独的仕途岁月里，那些虎视眈眈的对手，带着无数双眼睛想挖掘出他卧底岁月里不为人知的故事。那些人从来不相信一个普通的卧底能在那么短的时间里爬到那么特别的位置，拿到那么多只有贴身亲信才知道的证据。  
柯林斯不想承认，但法瑞尔是对的。

“他有别的遗嘱给我吗？比如……书信什么的？便条口信也行。”  
“抱歉，没有，”律师犹豫了一下，“你该知道，这种东西如果……”  
是为了保护他。不存在任何私人信息。“谢谢你，如果没有别的事……”他不能呆下去了。这个屋子太狭窄了，他需要到街道上去，让四面八方的噪音来击碎他。  
“但，这也你会想要这个，”律师从一个抽屉的隔层里拿出一个相框，放在办公桌上推给柯林斯，“他去世前我去找他，他让我把它收起来，但没有告诉我该怎么做，我希望我做对了。”  
是那个银质的相框。他太熟悉这个相框了。曾经放了他的照片，后来放了他和法瑞尔、司机、秘书四个人的合影。相框的边太宽，遮住了大半个他。  
他控制着自己的手把它收进包里。律师手制在空中跳动了一下，“你把后盖打开。”  
里面还有一张照片。只有他和法瑞尔。像剪下来的，但看上去要自然得多。他情不自禁微笑起来，他知道法瑞尔是怎么做的，——私下里请一个绘像师，把照片处理成想要的样子，然后重新洗印，他们一起伪造不少这样的证据，有时候为了敲诈，有时候为了上庭提供伪证。  
他把照片举起来，对着光，看里面的马脚，这也是法瑞尔教过他的，“当时是让你找人做的么？还记得是什么时候做的吗？”  
“对，大概在立遗嘱之前的几个月。”  
那就是这张照片照出来不久。  
所以，这个相框在书房的壁炉上放了十几年，人来人往，每个人都以为这是一张跟秘书、司机以及一个不识相的联邦探员的合影。但没人知道，法瑞尔把它放在那儿，真正的目的是为了里面的另一张伪证。  
这也许他一生伪造的最后一份证据。也是效力最久的一张。  
他靠这个伪证骗了自己无数个日夜。他想保护他，即便他什么都不能做了，他还能这样保护他。让他去做该做的事，走见得了光的路，而自己退到那个无限后撤的遥远背景，不给他人生再有任何干扰项。  
他甚至到死都记得要让律师把这个纯银的镜框拿走，否则放在那里，这种值钱的小东西必定会被趁乱偷走。  
柯林斯没抬头，“所以，他其实从来没有……”  
“我不知道。我不确定。从旁观者角度来讲，他应该的确是有时候是有一些问题，但究竟有多深，除了他自己，没人知道。”  
柯林斯嘴角抽动，微笑变得神经质。  
我们这一生都在互相欺瞒。但你骗我的时间比我骗你的时间要长得多。你到死都能用你的风格给我最后一击。法瑞尔，你赢了。但我也没有输。诚如你曾经所说，即便在我们一败涂地的时候，也能赢了这个世界。

他匆匆忙忙把相框重新装好放进包里，跟律师匆匆握手道别，飞快地从消防楼梯跑下楼。  
天已经快黑了。霓虹闪烁。车喇叭声响震天。司机们把脑袋钻出车窗互相高声咒骂。  
天空又开始飘雪，落在汽车顶、屋檐和橱窗顶棚。人们裹紧大衣飞快走过街头，而堕落的男人女人这个时候已经过早对着垃圾桶呕吐。  
纽约街头的怪人有那么多，没有人留意一个穿着灰色大衣的金发男人站在街角对着变换了无数次的红绿灯从不过街，直到失声痛哭。


End file.
